wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lordaeron (Nation)
thumb|201px Lordaeron war einst das mächtigste Königreich der Menschen. Nach dem Untergang von Arathor wurde es eine der vielen Nationen der Menschen. An dessen Spitze das Königshaus Menethil stand. Dieses Haus sollte Segen wie Fluch für das Land werden. König Terenas Menethil II konnte zusammen mit den anderen Königreichen die Horde besiegen, sein Sohn Arthas jedoch wurde vom Lichkönig korrumpiert und brachte als Todesritter Schrecken und Tod sowie den Untergang des Landes. Nach seiner Flucht nach Nordend eroberten die Verlassenen große Teile des einstigen Reiches. Aber die Allianz glaubt noch immer Anspruch auf dieses verseuchte Land zu haben. Geschichte Die Geschichte Lordaerons beginnt mit dem Untergang des ersten großen Imperiums der Menschen,Arathor. Nach König Thoradins Tod verließen erst die Magier die Stadt Storm und gründeten ihre Nation Dalaran. Aber auch andere Gruppen und Clans der Menschen hatten eigene Ziele und wünschten sich die Unabhängigkeit von Strom. Auch in die fruchtbaren Gebiete von Tirisfal lockte es einige Menschen. Schon vor dem Imperium von Arathor lebte dort ein Stamm von Menschen. Diese erzählten sich Geschichten vom großen Helden Tyr der in einem noblen Selbstopfer einen großen Schrecken besiegen konnte, ihm zu Ehren erhielt das Land den Namen Trisfal. Und von diesem Stamm stammte auch der nächste große Held, General Lordain. Dieser starb in den Trollkriegen in einem noblen Akt den Heldentod. So wurde Lordain Namensgeber für die nun errichtete Festung Lordaeron. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde auch der in der nähe befindliche See und schlussendlich das ganze Königreich nach ihm benannt. Die Wächter von Tirisfal Während der Trollkriege wurden die ersten Menschengeneration von Magiern durch die Hochelfen ausgebildet. Und schnell zeichneten sich die alten Probleme wieder ab. Die Elfen erinnerten sich schnell wieder an den Krieg der Ahnen, und so musste eine Schutz gegen die brennende Legion aufgestellt werden. Das sollte der Wächter von Tirsfal sein. Der erste Wächter, Alodi, wurde von den mächtigsten Magiern gestärkt. Ihr Treffpunkt waren die Wälder von Trisfal. Die Wächter erfüllten ihre Aufgabe stets erfolgreich, bis mit der selbstsüchtigen Aegwynn der Fall begann. Der Krieg gegen die Orcs Bis zur Regentschaft von König Terenas. Der weise König erfuhr durch den Ritter Anduin Lothar vom UntergangSturmwinds durch die Orcs.Nun drohten diese Kreaturen auch Lordaeron zu erobern.Zusammen mit den anderen Königreichen,den Elfen und den Zwergen gründete er deshalb die Allianz von Lordaeron. Im Verlaufe des Krieges belagern die Orcs sogar die Hauptstadt, weite Teile des Königreiches werden verwüstet. Diese Allianz konnte dank Verrat auf Seiten der Orcs und ihrer Schlagkraft die Horde schlagen.Die Orcs wurden im Kampf getötet,wurden gefangen genommen oder in die Internierungslager getrieben. Nach dem Krieg Die Orcs lebten also nun in den Internierungslager, deren Anführer Orgrim Schicksalshammer wurde in die Kerker der Hauptstadt,die Unterstadt gesperrt, dort sollte er als Trophäe von König Terenas dienen. Doch der alte Orc konnte fliehen.Sein Volk litt unter einer seltsamen Lethargie und stellte keine Gefahr für die Menschen mehr da.Doch die Internierungslager wurden zu einem Streitpunkt in der Allianz, Sturmwind und Lordaeron wollten wie Dalaran eine solche Zahl von Lebewesen nicht schlachten,die anderen Reich voran Sturmguarde und Gilneas wollen zur Kostensenkung einen solchen Massenmord in Kauf nehmen.Denn die Gelder aus der Schatzkammer des Verräterstaats Alterac drohten auszugehen. Da sich die Allianz nicht auf einen gemeinsamen Kurs einigen könnten verließen Gilneas und Sturmguarde die Allianz, Lordaeron sollte Alterac weiterhin allein besetzten. Im Königreich selbst wurden die Paladine der silbernen Hand heimisch. Der mächtigste und größte von ihnen ,Uther Lichbringer, bildete Prinz Arthas zum Paladin aus.Der junge Monarch verdiente sich an der Seite seines Meisters erste Sporen im Kampf. Der Ausbruch der Seuche des Untodes Im Norden wütete bald eine rätselhafte Seuche.Diese machte die Menschen schwer krank.Zusammen mit der MagierinJaina Prachtmeer sollte Arthas herausfinden woher sie stammt und sie so besiegen. Während ihrer Nachforschungen finden sie heraus das der Kult der Verdammten und ihr Anführer Kel'Thuzad hinter dieser Seuche steckt.Sie tötet die Menschen nicht nur, sondern macht sie zu Untoten. Zwar tötet Arthas Kel'thuzad,dcoh das Getreide des Verteilerzenturms Andorhal sorgt dafür das weite Teile Lordaerons mit der Seuche inifziert werden,voran die Stadt Stratholme. Arthas wird in seinem Kampf gegen die Seuche immer rücksichtsloser, in seinem Bestreben löscht er die Stadt Stratholme aus, und findet den wahren Drahtzieher der Seuche,Mal'Ganis, als der Schreckenslord fleiht folgen Arthas und seine Männer ihm nach Nordend. Die Reise nach Kalimdor Während Uther Lichtbringer und seine Paladine den Menschen versuchen im Kampf gegen die Seuche zu unterstützen bekommt Jaina Prachtmeer wie zuvor Terenas,Antonidas und Arthas Besuch vom Propehten Medivh dieser rät ihr mit ihrem Gefolge nach Kalimdor zu ziehen, was sie nach einer Beratschlagung mit Antonidas auch tut. Der Untergang Arthas und seine Leute kehren nach Lordaeron zurück.Da er Mal'Ganis getötet hat feiern ihn das Volk.Auch sein Vater bergrüßt ihn zurück.Doch Arthas hat sich verändert,er hat die RunenklingeFrostgram geborgen und ist so unter den Einfluss des Lichkönigs gerraten.Der erste Todesritter tötet seinen Vater, sein "Gefolge" die Geißel, vernichtet die Bevölkerung von Lordaeron. Um den Auftrag der Meister seines Meisters,der brennenden Legion zu erfüllen tötet Arthas Uhter Lichtbringer und birgt die Überreste von Kel'thzuad.Als er auch Quel'thalas verwüstet hat kehrt dieser als Lich wieder.In den Ruinen von Dalaran beschwört dieser Archimonde nach Azeroth. Der Dämonenfürst hält sich aber nicht mit den Ländern der Menschen auf, sondern will den zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit unter dem Weltenbaum Nordrassil erobern.Seine Diener, dieSchreckenslords sollen über die Geißel wachen. Arthas bricht auf eine Mission für seinen Meister auf, er soll den Nachtelfen Illidan über den Schädel des Gul'dan infromieren. Bürgerkrieg der Untoten Nach seiner Rückkehr will Arthas endlich den Thron in den Ruinen von Lordaeron besteigen,doch die Schreckenslords wollen ihre Macht nicht abgeben, da sie dem mächtigen Todesritter nicht gewachsen sind fliehen sie aus den Ruinen der Hauptstadt, doch Arthas wird plötzlich geschwächt, wie der Lichkönig verliert er seine Kraft und Macht, nun wollen die Dämonen zurückschlagen und ihren Posten wieder erlangen,dazu wollen sie sich der Banshee Sylvanas WIndläufer bedienen. Während freie Untote gegen ihre willenlosen Brüder kämpfen rettet sich Arthas aus der Stadt, sein Meister hat ihn nach Nordend gerufen. Dank Kel'thuzad entkommt er aus einem Hinterhalt Sylvanas' und flieht nach Nordend.Auch Sylvanas hat eigene Pläne, sie rebelliert gegen die Schreckenslords, sie glaubt Varimathras zu ihrem Sklaven gemacht zu haben und besiegt Deatheroc, gemeisam mit einigen überlebenden Menschen unter der Führung von Marshall Garithos erobert sie nach einer langen Schlacht die Ruinen der Hauptstadt.Nachdem sie sich Balnazzar und Garithos entledigt hat ruft sie dort die Gründung der Verlassenen aus. Rückkehr der Lebenden Doch nicht nur die Untoten lebten in dem zerstörten Königreich, die Überlebenden des Krieges sowie die Horde und die Allianz wollten die Kontrolle über dieses Land erlangen.Die Silberne Hand stand nach Uthers Tod unter der Kommando vom Aschenbringer Alexandros Mograine.Mit seiner legendären Waffe wird er zu einer Gefahr für die Untoten und die überlebenden Dämonen der brennenden Legion ,sie waren am Berg Hyjal von der Allianz,den Nachtelfen und der neuen Horde unter Thrall geschlagen worden. So verschwören sich Balnazzar und Varimathras(welche noch immer der Legion treu sind) und der Lich Kel'Thuzad einmalig miteinander.Sie bringen Renault Mograine dazu seinen Vater zu hintergehen und ihn zu töten.Ohne Alexandros'Einfluss zerbicht die silberne Hand.Während eine Gruppe allein und fanatisch gegen alle Unoten vorgehen und den scharlachroten Kreuzzug gründen separiert sich eine andere Gruppe und will mit der Hilfe anderer Völker die Geißel vernichten,dazu zählen sie auch die Verlassenen,ein Teil der Dämmerung ist damit nicht einverstanden und nennt sich von da an Bruderschaft des Lichts. Krieg in den Pestländern Bald beginnen Horde,Allianz,Argentumdämmerung und der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug damit die Geißel aktiv zu bekämpfen.Tirisfal und der Silberwald werden von den Verlassenen erobert und besetzt.Im Vorgebirge des Hügelelandes treffen sie auf Wiederstand durch die Allianz die in Tarrens Mühle anlandet.Sie gründet das Zugwindlager.Die Verlassenen befestigen den Zugang mit dem Bollwerk. Die Scharlachroten Kreuzzfahrer führen erfolgslose Angriffe auf Tirsfal durch.Die Verlassnen treiben sie in Scharlachrote Kloster zurück.In den östlichen Pestländern erobern sie West-Stratholme und können dort die alte Bastion der Silbernen Hand erobern und befestigen.Die Argentumdämmerung kann in Ost-Stratholme die Geißel und ihren Herren Baron Totenschwur besiegen. Doch alle rotten sich zusammen und stürmen Naxxramas.Darion Mograine kann dort den Aschenbringer bergen und seinen Vater von seinem Schicksal als Todesritter erlösen. Später opfert er sich um die Geißel vor der Kapelle des hoffnugsvollen Lichts schlagen.Als Todesritter wird Darion der Zitadelle Archerus zugewiesen.Kel'thzuad wird kurz darauf getötet. Offensive gegen Nordend Der Lichkönig will trotz seiner Verluste endlich Lordaeron erobern.Arthas hatte sich in Nordend mit diesem vereeint und war nach einem sieben Jahre langen Schlummer erwacht.Von Archerus aus zerstört eine Armee von Todesrittern die scharlachrote Enklave und wendet sich nun der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts zu, Doch Arthas will lediglich den mächtigen Tirion Fordring hervorlocken und ihn vernichten. Dazu will er die Todesritter beuntzen und opfern. Als Darion dass erfährt gibt er den Aschenbringer an Tirion weiter mit dessen Hilfe kann er den Lichkönig in die Flucht schlagen.Dann maschieren die Truppen der Lebenden nach Nordend. Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz Während des Krieges in Nordend kommt es zum Verrat: Teile der königlichen Apothekervereinigung unter der Leitung von Großapotheker Putress haben sich der brennenden Legion unter Varimathras angeschlossen.Während der Offensive an der Pforte des Zorns offenbaren sie ihren Verrat: sie schleudern Seuchenkanister auf das Schlachtfeld. Dranosh Saurfang von der Horde und Bolvar Fordragon werden getötet.In Unterstadt kommt es zum Putsch, Sylvanas Windläufer und ihre Getreuen müssen nach Ogrimmar flüchten.Gemeisam mit Thrall will sie die Stadt wieder zurück erobern. Varian Wrynn will einfach Rache an den Untoten nehmen,er unterscheidet nicht sondern will sie alle aus Lordaeron vertreiben.Also dringen Horde und Allianz in die besetzte Stadt ein.Während die Truppen von Sturmwind Putress stellen und töten vernichtet die Horde Varimathras.Varian Wrynn ist entsetzt als er sieht was aus dem einstigen Lordaeron geworden ist, er greift die Horde an.Nur Jaina Prachtmeers Magie verhindert ein weiteres Blutbad. Nach dem Sieg in Nordend Zurück in Sturmwind beschließt Varian Lordaeron zurück zu erobern.Nach der Niederlage des Lichkönigs wird die Geißel stark geschwächt, einst starke Untote werden schwach. In den Pestländern beginnt die Argentumdämmerung und der Argentumkreuzzug eine Offensive: sie erobern wichtige taktische Posten in den östlichen Pestländern, der Kreuzzug unter Tirion Fordring lässt sich in Herdweiler nieder. Die westlichen Pestländer beginnen sich zu erholen,für die östlichen sieht es noch immer schlecht aus.Horde und Allianz sehen sich als die neuen Herren von Andorhal.Um die einstige Kornkammer Lordaerons beginnt ein erbitterter Kampf den die Verlassenen knapp für sich entscheiden können. Der scharlachrote Kreuzzug wird von ihrem Herren,Saidan Dathrohan hintergangen, Balnazzar gibt seine sterbliche Hülle auf und tötet die meisten Kreuzzfahrer und macht sie zu seinen untoten Diener. Reichsgebiete Tirisfal In Tirisfal tagte einst der geheimnisvolle Rat der diesem Land seinen Namen gab und einen Wächter erwählte der über die Reiche der Menschen und Elfen wachen soll.Lange lebten hier die Menschen von der Landwirtschaft und versorgten So die Hauptstadt mit Nahrungsmitteln.Mit dem Aufttreten der Untoten zogen Sich die Menschen zurück und Tirisfal wurde zum Heim der Verlassenen.Die Todeswachen patroullieren durch das Land, doch noch immer trachtet der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug,die Geißel und die Worgen nach der Kontrolle über dieses Land. Horde *Brill *Todesend *Das Bollwerk Andere: Das Scharlachrote Kloster Silberwald Der Silberwald war einst ein gewaltiger Forst.Im Norden arbeiteten Farmer, aber auch Mienen und Sägewerke wurden betrieben.Von der Heute als Schattenfang bekannten Burg betreute die Barone von Silberlein das Land im Namen der Krone.Mit dem Aufkeimen der Geißel zogen Sich viele Flüchtlinge zum Graumähnenwall zurück um Einlass in Gilneas zu erbitten.Im Nachbarkönigreich brach aber der Fluch der Worgen aus.Zusammen mit Verstärkungstruppen der Allianz drängen die nun voll zurechnungsfähigen Werwölfe gegen die Verlassenen die den Wald als ihr Eigentum sehen. Horde: *Das Grabmahl *Kommandozentrale der Verlassenen *Frontlinie der Verlassenen Allianz: *Mühlbern *Lohenscheit Lordaeron-Stadt Die einst prachtvolle Hauptstadt ist mit Arthas' Verrat zu einem Unterschlupf der Untoten geworden.Sylvanas thumb|378pxWindläufer hatte im Bürgerkrieg der Untoten die Stadt erobert und begonnen die Katakomben,die Unterstadt ausgebaut und zu ihrer Hauptstadt gemacht.Die brennende Legion hatte vergeblich geputscht,doch nun sorgen die Kor'kron und die Elitewachen der Verlassenen dafür das die Stadt in der Horde bleibt. Vorgebirge des Hügellands Eine weitere,von der Landwirtschaft und dem Bergbau geprägte Region.Während Tarrens Mühle nach dem dritten Krieg zu einer Stadt der Horde wurde, sorgte Sturmwind dafür dass Süderstade in der Hand der Menschheit blieb.Denn dort war einst Anduin Lothar mit den Flüchtlingen von Sturmwind gelandet und hatte wenig später das Oberkommando über die Armee der neu gegründeten Allianz übernommen.Für lange Zeit kämpften Truppen von Horde und Allianz zwischen diesen beiden Städten. Mit dem Einsatz der neuen Seuche wurde Süderstade zu einem Peststreifen und die Felder des Hügellands zu einem Testgelände der königlichen Apothekervereinigung.Das Gebiet war zum Eigentum der Horde geworden,nur die Sturmlanzengarde kann ihren Stützunkt noch halten. Horde: *Der Azurschacht *Süderstade(einst Allianz) *Felder des Hügellands *Tarrens Mühle Pestländer Einst waren die westlichen und östlichen Pestländer als "Nördliche Provinzen" bekannt und dienten als Nahrungslieferant für das ganze Reich.In der Stadt Andorhal wurde das Getreide an die Menschen Lordaerons verteilt.Das sollte das Königreich in den Untergang treiben: Kel'huzad setzte dort die Seuche frei und die Untoten übernahmen das Land.Die mächtige Stadt Stratholme fiel.Nur die Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts wurde gehalten. Mit dem Untergang des Lichkönigs konnte der Argentumkreuzzug das Land mit Hilfe des Zirkels des Cenarius von den Untoten säubern und das Land begann mit seiner Heilung.Nun kämpfen Horde und Allianz um die Städte der Pestländer. Horde: *Andorhal Ost Allianz: *Das Zugwindlager(Mit dem Argentumkreuzzug) *Andorhal West Argentumkreuzzug *Herdweiler *Stätte der Heiler(Mit Zirkel des Cenarius) *Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts *Türme der östlichen Pestländer Geißel: *Scholomace *Teile von Andorhal *Teile von Stratholme Kultur(Menschenreich) Wirtschaft Als Lordaeron noch von den Menschen beherrscht wurde lebte das Königreich von der Landwirtschaft.In allen Teilen des Landes wurden Getreide und andere Feldfrüchte angebaut und in Andorhal an die Städte verteilt und verkauft.Holzfäller betrieben Sägemühlen die dem waldreichen Königreich zahlreiche Bäume(vor allem Nadelbäume) abrung.Das Handwerk wurde in Städten wie Stratholme und der Hauptstadt betrieben.Mit dem Bergbau sah es schlecht aus,außerhalb des Silberwaldes waren so gut wie keine Stollen zu finden. Religion Die Menschen von Lordaeron stammen von besonders frommen Einwohnern Stroms ab.In jeder kleinen Ansiedlung liegt mindestens eine Kapelle.Tyrs Hand und die Hauptstadt verfügten über zahlreiche Kirchen und Kathedralen.Die Kirche des heiligen Lichts war natürlich Staatsreligion.Wohl durch die Kirche beeinflusst misstraute man den Magiern,obwohl die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu Dalaran und Silbermond immer gut waren. Gesellschaft Der Adel und die Königsfamile herrschten über Lordaeron.Die kleinen Städte wurden von Magistraten verwaltet,den Metropolen standen oft Grafen oder andere Lords vor.Der Magisrat wurde von einem Rat auserwählt der ihm in Verwaltungs und Verteidigungsfragen beistand.Die einfachen Bauern und Handwerker waren der Sockel aufdem die Spitze aus Kaufmännern,Adel und Klerus ruhte. Militär Die Armee von Lordaeron war einer,wenn nicht die schlagkräftigste Armee der Allianz.Unterstüzt und geführt wurde Sie vom Paladinorden der silbernen Hand.Berühmt wie gefürchtet waren die Ritter von Lordaeron.Allerdings hatte die Armee eine Schwäche: an ihrer Spitze standen Adelige die ihren eigenes Wohl und ihren eigenen Ruhm vor die Gesundheit der Männer und Frauen stellten die unter ihnen dienten. Herrscher in chronologischer Reihenfolge *'König Therenas Menethil ('???- dritter Krieg, Beherrschte Lordaron vollständig während des zweiten Krieges,gründete die Allianz vol Lordaeron,Mentor von Varian Wrynn,wurde von seinem Sohn ermordet) *'"König" Arthas Menethil'(dritter Krieg,Todesritter,führte die Geißel bis nach Quel'thalas,von den Schreckenslords vertrieben) *'Schreckenslords('nach Arthas' Mission in Kalimdor-Bürgerkrieg der Untoten,Als Stellvertreter sollten sie in Archimondes Namen über die Geißel wachen,von Arthas vertrieben,vertrieben diesen aber nach dem Machtverlusts des Lichkönigs nach Nordend,Krieg gegen Sylvanas Windläufer den Sie verloren) *'Sylvanas Windläufer('Bürgerkrieg der Untoten-Heute,Vertrieb die Schreckenslords aus Lordaeron,gründete die Verlassenen,wurde kurz von Varimathras weggeputscht,nun herrscht Sie wieder über die Verlassenen) *'Kel'thuzad('nach dem dritten Krieg-The Burning Crusade,der Lich herrschte im Namen des Lichkönigs über die Geißel in Lordaeron bis Er besiegt und Naxxramas nach Nordend verlegt wurde) *'Saidan Dathrohan'(eigentlich Balnazzar,dritter Krieg-Heute,Gründer des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges,verwandelte die Kreuzfahrer nach dem Cataclysmus in Untote,kontrolliert diese von Stratholme aus) *'Sally Weißsträhne'(Cataclysm-Mists of Pandaria,Herrin der lebenden scharlachroten Kreuzfahrer,von Liilan Voss getötet) *'Tirion Fordring('Cataclysm-Heute,Lord von Herdweiler,als Großmeister der silbernen Hand und Sieger über den Lichkönig Oberbefehlshaber des Argentumkreuzzuges) *'Darion Mograine'("Vorboten des Unheils"-Heute,Oberster Todessritter der schwarzen Klinge,lenkt von der Zitadelle Archerus die freien Todesritter) Zustand der Gebiete Bekannte Lordaeroner Kategorie:Königreiche Kategorie:Östliche Königreiche Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Volk